Sakura storm
by locolycan777
Summary: In the forest of death the fox saw a chance a backup plan to ensure Tobi and the Akatsuki payed for the death of his former vessel By granted a young Sakura a power rivaling the sage of six paths himself Many will hunt her for this power Some to claim it others to protect her Through it all she must find her own path while preventing the end of the ninja world as an elemental maste


Okay I know I haven't done a Naruto fanfic in quite a while but the latest twists in the manga have reignited my muse. So in the spirit of originality I sought to do a story that hasn't been done before. Thus I decided to take one of the most bashed characters in the series and redeem her. Thus I sought out the few fanfics that did this for inspiration and came up with this. I tried to make this as original yet close to canon as possible. Also Naruto will not be a main character in this story. But for the sake of the series I will make him badass.

Last but not least I in no way own Naruto or any other show like bleach I may use in this story.

In her short lifetime Sakura Haruno had been in life and death situations three times. While for most that would be surprising. For a ninja like her it was sadly rather common. The first time had been a mere three hours outside her home village of the Hidden leaf. Twin rouge ninja had attacked her team. While she just stood there like a statue her sensei and teammates had taken them down with ease. All she had managed to do was scream in terror and freeze up. Not even able to properly guard there client from the duo. Yet when it was all over and done with her teammates acted as if she needed as much protecting as there client. The shame she felt then was like a dagger to her heart. For she had been utterly useless to her teammates in the attack. The second time had been on the very same mission little more than a week later. When the leader of the rouge ninja attacked him. Again all she could do was stand there while her teammates protected not only her but there client as well. Her teammates going so far as to rescue there sensei when he was trapped by the rouge ninja. Not once did she join them in battle. Or risk her life defending those she cared for. When there sensei was about to land a deathblow on the fiend a second ninja rescued him. Using senbon needles to fake the man's death aiding his escape. All she did was stand there frozen in fear. Even when the man was supposed to be dead. When she learned that the man was alive and they had only eight days to prepare she threw herself into the training her sensei finally gave her. Only to despair when she excelled in the exercise and was scorned by the boy she cared deeply for. Then the much anticipated second battle that decided the fate of an entire nation. When the battle was over and the mist cleared she thought one of her teammates a boy she cared deeply for was dead. Only for him to simply wake up, as if he was taking a nap. Her joy was soon turned to shame at not realizing the same trick had incapacitated the rouge ninja a week before. Yet nothing compared to the words the rouge ninja had said to her in the mist before she was saved by her sensei. With a dark chuckle he had said into her ear. "You're not even worth killing little girl." The way he had spoken and the words themselves almost killed her out of fear and shame alone. Breaking her spirit worse than any blade could do.

When the mission was over and all was said and done she was honestly considering quitting the ninja forces. As all she had done was scream and yell. Having no real skill that made her stand out in the ninja ways, unlike her teammates she knew were destined for greatness. Above all she was unable to handle the raw violence the ninja's world had. She had made her choice to leave this world of violence behind. She knew her parents would understand despite their own great reputations. Her father an elite Anbu captain, her mother was one of the most renowned seal masters alive. When she told them her desires they supported her completely. Then before she could finalize her resignation and become a civilian again the chunin selection exams happened. It was with a heavy heart that she agreed to enter. So that her teammates could have a chance to advance in the ranks, it was meant to be a final gift to her friends. Before she bid farewell to the ninja life for good in favor of the life of a simple civilian, she had already chosen to become a merchant like her uncle. At least then she could see the world like he did. Now once again her life was in danger. Only this time there was no one there to save her. As her teammates where currently incapacitated.

Out of all the one hundred training areas of the hidden leaf village used by their ninja forces for their training. Only the infamous area sixty six was closed off to all but chunin ranked ninja and above. Created by the first Hokage in the early days of the village using his wood style Ninjutsu. It was home to some of the deadliest creatures in the known world. It was a place only the foolhardy would dare willingly enter. Thus it was aptly named the forest of death. Yet it was here that the biannual chunin exams where held. Over three hundred ninjas from over a dozen villages had entered. In hopes of representing there home villages. Bringing honor and business to their home villages. For the exams where the best none violent way to promote their home villages without going into open conflicts. In the first test over half had been eliminated. By a simple eight question exam. A clear sign of the brutality to come to those who passed. The second test took place in the forest of death itself. The teams where split in half. One half was given a heaven scroll the other an earth scroll. The test itself was simple. Find a team with the opposite scroll and take it by any means. Even killing was encouraged to get the scroll. They would then have to take both scrolls to the tower in the center of the training area. They were given a time limit of five days to reach the tower. It had only been six hours before Sakura Haruno was in her current life threatening situation. One that would forever change her life forever.

Night had begun to fall over the forest as the inexperienced ninja bunkered down for the night. Due to lack of nighttime combat training only the oldest of the chunin hopefuls where on the hunt. While all over the fifty square mile forest people began to set up hidden camps. Anything that could be a disguised shelter was used. Hollowed out rocks from earth Ninjutsu to fallen trees. Only those who wanted to be attacked made tents. Thus they were the most avoided of them all. Deception at its very best the veteran ninja would say. Yet it was in one of the larger trees. In a cave like hollow formed by merging branches that the rookie team seven was hidden. The entrance concealed with large fallen branches. Yet of the three ninja it was only the weakest of them that was in any condition to fight. Yet due to the events that caused this she lacked the spirit to fight. The two real fighters of her team where currently incapacitated. To their misfortune they had been attacked a mere thirty minutes into the exam. Once more she could only stand there in horror. While her teammates fought with beast like ferocity. All she could do was just stand there calling out there names. Like a child lost in a mob. Now all she had to show for it was there still forms. The boy she loved was knocked out when there attacker bit him in the neck. All she had found was a strange seal on his shoulder. The other was a young boy that both impressed and annoyed her to no end. Always the first to jump without thinking, he acted with his heart not his head. Something she wished she could do sometimes. He had been struck in the stomach with a strange Jutsu she had never seen before. He then simply went limp like a ragdoll. Only the swift throw of her kunai kept him from falling to his death.

In the failing light Sakura's light pink hair seemed crimson. While her green eyes looked at her fallen teammates with worry. While Sasuke was out cold he was burning with a fever. Nothing she did seemed to help him. As she dared not mess with the strange seal. In case she accidently made it worse. Naruto on the other hand seemed to have been simply shut off. Nothing she could find would explain his condition. Desperate to help him she carefully went through the battle in her mind. While she may physically fail as a ninja her mind was in league with the best of them. It was a trait her parents always said was her greatest weapon. For she was gifted with a near photographic memory rivaling the men of the Nara clan itself. Little did she know her mind surpassed some jonin in reasoning and knowledge. Almost frame by frame she replayed what she saw in her mind. It was then she saw it. The five element seal placed on Naruto's stomach. With that information she moved over to the blonde's side. His orange jumpsuit had been threw a great deal. As she saw what she hoped was animal blood on his side. Opening the jacket she lifted his shirt enough to see his stomach. It was then she froze at the sight before her was not just the five element seal she had read about. The seal before her was beyond anything she had ever seen. Only a true master of the sealing arts could have made such a powerful seal. The work she had seen her mother work on sometimes told her this was in a league all its own. Her mind tried to wrap around what was on her teammate when old memories came to the front of her mind. Of whispers and glares sent at her blonde teammate. The adults almost always calling Naruto It instead of his name like he wasn't even human. When she was about to voice her thoughts she noticed a red glow forming at the center of the seal. As if something was trying to force its way out of the seal. It was then curiosity overruled reason. With a trembling hand she reached out towards the glow. As her hand touched the growing light a crimson flash enveloped her vision as she passed out.

If one where to look inside the concealed tree cave one would find an odd sight even in the world of the Shinobi. Three young genin where unconscious one was a young blond man enveloped in a crimson cloak of chakra. The cloak slightly resembled a large red fox. Two tails made of chakra swayed around the cave. One of the fox's tails was driven into the chest of none other than Sakura herself. The two where connected by a force fare older and more powerful than any person alive realized. One that could level mountains and raise tsunamis if left unchecked. A force that now had its attention focused on none other than Sakura herself. Now that force of nature would forever change her life and the world around her.

Within every single person both ninja and civilian there is a mindscape. A mental plan that represents ones inner most mind. Formed from their experiences and personality it is ever evolving and changing. Those trained in the mind arts can tell you one thing about mindscapes. That no two mindscapes are completely the same, no matter how similar they may seem. One could be a gentle meadow. With each blade of grass a memory. Or a library where each book is a dream. Navigating such places is an art like no other. There have been ninjas that have gone insane by merely glancing into another's mind. With the most skilled of ninja able to turn their very own minds into lethal weapons. Many of these deadly mindscapes were made from the carnage of their lives and battles. The mind of Sakura Haruno was not one of these minds. Not by a long shot. Yet it was in this mind that a meeting of the ages would take place. Between a simple girl and a force of nature like no other. That would forever change her life.

The mindscape of Sakura Haruno was rather plain. A simple park with no distinctive features. The only thing that would set the scene apart was the fact the grass was light blue. While the sky was pitch black. Despite the fact the sky was featureless and dark. The park seemed to be fully illuminated. Standing in the center of this field was none other the Sakura herself. Looking around in confusion she had no idea where she was. It was as she tried to walk that she realized she wasn't in her usual attire. Gone was the red shirt and black shorts. In their place was a white battle kimono. Black flames ran along the bottom of the kimono. While a crimson fox was printed on the back. Confused she said to herself nervously. "What is this place?" It was then from behind her a voice echoed. One calm and at the same time amused. A voice she couldn't help but recognize. "My dear this is your mind?"

Spinning on her feet she turned around to find out who had spoken. Only to stare in awe at the sight standing before her. Standing only a few feet from her was a woman hauntingly similar to Sakura. Almost like a mirror image of her with only a few key differences. The battle kimono's colors where inverted. So the dress was black with white flames. While the fox on the back seemed more wild and feral. Where Sakura had bright almost neon pink hair. This copy had dark crimson hair that seemed to be on fire. While around her neck was a seamless black collar. Silver seals where engraved over the collar's entire surface. Too small for the eye to see clearly. It was only when she gazed into the copy's eyes that she took several steps back in shock. As her eyes were anything but human. Both orbs where almost a solid burning crimson, with two black vertical slits. They held a ferocity that made Sakura want to flee and never stop. Yet all the signals to her legs seemed to freeze her in place instead. With terror in her voice she asked timidly. "Who are you?"

With amusement in her feral eyes the copy smiled and said. "Such a simple question with such a complex answer. I'm known by many names over the ages. The beast, death incarnate, the walking calamity." She then vanished from view. As Sakura was about to look for her the woman whispered in Sakura's ear. "But your village calls me the Kyuubi no Yoko." Sakura was frozen in place. A living statue trapped in terror. Like a ghost she said more on reflex than anything else. "But the forth." Before she could finish the copy wrapped her arms around Sakura from behind. Leaning closer she whispered directly in her ear. "Do you honestly believe something like a mere human defeating me? And here I thought you were smart." She then vanished again only for Sakura to look around. Desperate to get away from the demon said to destroy whole nations in her anger. When the copy's voice rang out clearly amused. "My dear this is your mind. I couldn't harm you if I wanted."

Turning she found the copy sitting calmly in a large padded chair. An empty one was several feet across from hers. Motioning to the empty seat she said with no hint of an alternative. "Please have a seat" As she said this, her eyes flashed a deadly red. Showing it was anything but a request. Fearing the consequences Sakura moved towards the seat. Every step was like walking on eggshells for her. When she slowly settled in the seat she saw the ferocity in those eyes and froze. Knowing full well the legends surrounding the woman before her she would be dead before she knew it. In turn the woman claiming to be the Kyuubi merely looked at Sakura like a predator sizing up its prey. When an awkward silence became too much to bare Sakura gathered all her courage to all but whisper. "What is all this?" With a chuckle the woman waved her hand towards the mindscape and said. "I told you my dear this is your mind. I took advantage of certain recent events to settle certain things." Relaxing somewhat Sakura's courage grew as she said normally. "What do you want?" With a feral grin the woman looked at her and said. "Oh the usual death destruction and sweet lovely chaos. But right now I will settle for good old fashioned revenge!" On pure instinct Sakura all but yelled out without thinking. "I won't help you destroy my home demon!" The laughter that followed caused her to look at the woman in confusion. As this was nothing like the reaction she was expecting. Realizing just what she had done Sakura prepared for the worst. Only to be shocked by what happened next.

The nine tailed fox was truly amused by the human before her. If she had been in her true form she had no doubt her mere presence would have stopped the girl's heart. While the presence of her chakra may have flat out crushed her small body. It was that lone spark of defiance in the face of absolute death that made her adore humans. No matter how many times she raises there little communities to ash they just keep fighting back. Yet it was the last few humans who had forced her to resort to this girl. At first she had little hope her plan would work. Then she had found a little gem in the girl. All she had to do was do what she did best. Sow the seeds of chaos and let them bloom. When she saw the girl before her bracing herself for her to attack she chuckled and said. "Don't you get it yet my dear? This is YOUR mind I'm just visiting. If trained you could have easily cast me out by now. Fortunately they don't teach you how to do that till you become a chunin. Now RELAX we have much to discuss." With the truth of the fox's statement beginning to sink in newfound courage began to fill Sakura's eyes. Causing the fox to only smile more in amusement. For she was aware of everything the girl was thinking as she thought it.

Looking at the fox that had taken on her appearance Sakura couldn't help but be filled with a thousand questions. Unable to decide where to begin she was broken from her thoughts when the fox said calmly. "I suppose you have loads of questions my dear. So I will explain the basics." It was then a set of ghostly images appeared around them. Having closely studied history she knew many of them with ease. Such as the kages and what was clearly a member of the Uchiha clan. As the ghostly images increased they became more and more obscured. In mere seconds an entire army completely filled the mindscape. Yet what puzzled her most was an image of Naruto and a red headed woman on both sides of the fox. As she was about to ask what this was the fox began. To Sakura's surprise the demon seemed to be generating a genuine fondness as she spoke. "Okay my dear the rather dim witted boy we both know very well is Naruto Uzumaki. The woman on the other hand is someone the village has chosen to forget. Despite her very existence protecting them from my fury. One of the few humans I have ever respected in my long existence her name is Kushina." The fox then looked Sakura dead in the eye as she then said with cold fury in her voice. "Kushina Uzumaki." At seeing the shock in her eyes the fox smiled and said. "What, the knucklehead had to have come from somewhere. Everyone has family even myself in a way. His family however has a deep link with myself. For you see my dear many members of this family have held the honor of being my vessel. Well over a dozen in the many ages I have graced this realm. Their natural intense chakra and life force enable them to withstand my presence."

Sakura was growing more and more confused. Despite the fox's explanation she was growing more confused. Seeing this the fox said asked calmly. "Do you even know what a demon really is my dear?" That simple question sent Sakura threw a loop. The longer she thought about it she truly had no idea what a demon really was. She just like everyone else just assumed what a demon was without thinking. When she began to get lost in those thoughts the fox said with pride just what she truly was. "A demon my dear is born one of two ways. When a being with strong enough chakra dies there chakra takes on a life of its own. Driven by an echo of the being that spawned it. This normally happens with summon animals. These demons are commonly inert and harmless. Those spawned by a powerful human such as those around us however tend to be highly aggressive. Yet still only a nuisance at best. Driven by the last thoughts they had before dying. Even what you call chunin could deal with most of them with little trouble. The other method however is the method that spawned me and my kin." She then began to speak with a far more ominous tone. One that sent a chill up Sakura's spine like the cold hand of death. "My kind is born when large numbers of humans wielding chakra slaughter each other in battle. The chakra and hate filled thoughts of the dead gather. Drawn together by a particularly strong person's will that is greater than the others around it. Typically the leader of one of the forces or a hero among them. They condense and fuse with that core will until we become a force of raw hatred and destruction. Destined to continue the battle they died in for all time. In essence my dear demons are the dead given new life." The revelation brought upon her was too great to handle. Without thinking she asked the demon almost in a trance. "What kind of battle could have possibly created a being like you?" With a cold glance at her the fox spoke with a voice like cold fire. "Your legends call it the winter war." With that same intensity the fox said. "And you may very well have to prevent another just like it."

Shocked at that statement Sakura was at a loss. Before her was a being that could destroy whole countries basically asking her to prevent a war unlike anything the world has seen in ages. A war that was said to have destroyed an entire continent in the final battle. Within seconds self-doubt filled her soul. With what began as a whisper she said timidly. "Why me? Wouldn't Naruto be better suited for this?" Leaning back into her seat the fox crossed her arms and said bluntly. "I'll admit you are far from my first choice. If I had to choose I would have taken that Hinata girl. Now there is a beast waiting to be unleashed. Sadly I can't extend my power that far outside the seal. Only a crack formed when that snake messed with the seal allowed this very meeting to happen. However there is one thing you have going for you. Your flawless and complete chakra control, along with my gift that will only increase."

Standing up the fox waved her hands to the ghostly images around them. Of legendary ninjas threw out the ages both new and ancient. In an almost saintly tone the fox said with deep conviction. "Look around us my dear. Each one of these ninja has been considered gods among your kind. For many it took a small army to slay them do you know why?" At seeing the lost look in Sakura's eyes the fox said calmly. "My dear they all had a special skill set. From the bloodline traits like the Kaguya clan to their chakra mutations such as the first Hokage. A chakra mutation like the one I just gave you." She then waited for Sakura to catch what she had just said. She was not disappointed as she stood up and screamed. "WHAT?" In a panic she then began to look herself over. Desperate to find out what the fox had done to her. With a chuckle the fox said amused. "Did you honestly think I went through all this for a simple chat my dear? No I needed an ace in the hole to achieve my goal."

It was then Sakura had had enough. The stress from everything that had happened so far had reached a boiling point. Throwing all care to the wind she forcefully said. "That's it I just want to know two things. No more double talk no more evading the questions! Tell me right now what you did to me and what is it you want me to do?!" To say the fox was impressed would be an understatement. With a feral grin she looked at Sakura and said. "Now there is that spine I was looking for. Very well I don't have much time left anyway. I'll be blunt considering I know your smarted then Naruto. Lord knows how thick his head is. In each person is a chakra nature. A key element they are best at when it comes to Ninjutsu. Naruto has a strong wind nature chakra. While before I came here you were a strong earth style chakra. However those like the first Hokage and many others can combine base elements. Giving birth to ones only those like them can use. For example lightning plus earth style creates crystal style Ninjutsu. While many ninja can develop multiple natures they normally cannot combine them due to them lacking a certain trigger. Now thanks to the fact I literally am chakra I am able to manipulate it and change it. Normally my raw power makes this sort of delicate work impossible but only a sliver of my chakra is getting through the seal. Since I drew you in here I have been changing your very chakra nature. Soon only neutral chakra will be beyond you. Unfortunately you will no longer be able to use non elemental Jutsu but you can adapt soon enough. A simple feat when there isn't a seal binding your every move. Hence why I can't do this for Naruto instead of you, the seal prevents me from manipulating him in any way. Despite what those foolish villagers believe. As for what I have done to you my dear. You now have five of the six raw chakra natures as well as the ability to combine them at will."

Sakura was shocked to say the least. All she could do was stare at her hands in awe and trepidation. She had heard stories as a child of the first hokage's wood style and how it had made the forest surrounding the village. If what the fox had said was true she could very well surpass the kages themselves. Before she could ask why she would be bestowed such a gift the fox began to speak once again. "Now as for why I have done all this it is simple revenge. Pure and simple revenge my dear. Now you may find this hard to believe but I did not willingly attack your little village" At seeing the disbelieving look in her eyes the fox grinned and said. "This time it would simply be easier to show you what happened." Without warning the area around her changed to reveal the events that happened that night so long ago from the fox's point of view. Unaware that some things had been added from echoes also seal within the infant Naruto. Sakura watched in horror and sadness as Kyuubi spoke with the events silently playing out. "Remember my dear I was sealed inside our blond friend's mother. Then before that her great aunt Miko. To be honest that little romp was the first time I had stretched my legs in over sixty years. I had come to enjoy my little vacation. I dare say I have even come to care for Naruto on some level. Seeing as how I have known him since before he was born. Even demons can grow to care for things. We were once after all human, well several humans anyway. Yet that all ended thirteen years ago. When Kushina was giving birth a man came. A man wielding the sharingan eye. Taking advantage of the weakened seal he tore me from my vessel and used his infernal eyes to drive me into a rage. The rest they say is history." The area changed back to the field as Sakura was on her knees crying for all the suffering Naruto had endured silently. All because of a masked man seeking power.

Realization dawned on her as Sakura said slowly. "So you want me to find him and kill him!?" With a look that could freeze hell itself the fox said with each word seeming to be a threat all their own. "NO ONE CONTROLS ME GIRL! Not Madara not Hashirama and most deafenatly not some coward Uchiha to scared to show his face!" Visibly taking a deep breath the fox settled down and said. "That is why I gave you this ability my girl. I know a coward like him works in the shadows. Sowing the seeds of chaos and war. But with a power like yours he won't be able to resist taking a bite at you. That is when you finish him off. In the process I get my vengeance Naruto's parents don't die in vain, and you possibly prevent the next Great War everybody wins."

A tremor then shook threw the mindscape. Causing the fox to look off in the distance. As the ghostly figures began to fade she said absentmindedly. "Well it appears my chakra has finally burned through the snake's seal. So much for my fun." As the last of the ghosts faded the fox began to slowly vanish from the feet up. Panicked that she was going to lose her chance for more answers she had one last question. "I was going to give up the ninja life! Why should I do what you want!?" When all but the fox's shoulders and head was left she said calmly as she completely vanished. "Because my dear you care to much. That is your weakness and your strength. Lastly your chakra level will now be about half of Naruto's level. A side effect of my gift you could say. Now just try not to die before you kill the masked man! Also don't trust the Uchiha boy his is a cursed clan plagued with madness." With that she was gone from Sakura's mind. When she was about to contemplate what had transpired it felt as if a force had slammed into her. With dizzying lights she was ejected from her mind into the waking world. Just in time to put the fox's gift to the test.

Just as no two mindscapes are the same the mindscape of Naruto Uzumaki was vastly different from Sakura's. Ware as hers was a field his at first glance was a simple sewer. The walls were dull sandstone. While wires and pipes lined the ceilings like a complex spider web. While on the floor was water rising to about ankle high. Giving the feeling of a sewer when one first looked at it. In truth his mindscape was nothing short of an intricate and complex maze. Almost infinite in complexity. It was almost impossible to navigate this maze without some sort of guide. Yet in the very center of this maze. Lay the source of unspeakable power and destruction. A force whose very conciseness was buried in the deepest part of Naruto's subconscious. Leading to this power was a small sliver of crimson chakra. The sliver was slowly retreating back to its source. Twisting through the maze with no problem. Until in a matter of seconds the chakra was once more contained with its source. The force of destruction known as the nine tailed fox.

The center of the maze was an immense chamber over ten stories high. The walls where seemingly carved from a single piece of stone. While three walls where completely featureless. Yet it was the fourth wall opposite of the small entrance into the chamber that would cause on to stare in awe and fear. For their standing as tall as the chamber itself was a pair of massive bronze gates. Thirty bars in all ran from the floor to the ceiling. Each one of these bars was wider then a man could spread his arms. Beyond the gate was infinite darkness. While in the very center of the gate holding the doors closed was a single piece of paper. Written in crude handwriting was the word SEAL. This was the current prison for the nine tailed fox. It was also here that a final meeting would take place between two very old acquaintances.

From within the cage that held the fox the crimson chakra condensed and gathered. Until it was no larger than a human adult. It was then that from the shadows walked a figure lost to history. A person who in there time was considered a living god who commanded a million soldiers to battle. Whose strength knew only one equal in the entire world. A warrior who in the final battle of the winter war was slain by the one he trusted most. It was in the chaos that followed that created the being he was now. With a cold gaze he looked just beyond the cage to a figure that was almost ghostlike. Her long crimson hair showing her Uzumaki heritage. While her eyes where those of a mother. This was none other than the spirit of none other than Kushina Uzumaki herself. Sealed within her own son to aide him in the future. With a voice that seemed to reverberate through the chamber the fox said rather calmly. "It is done Kushina. I have changed the girl's chakra. Though I still have my doubts the girl can get the job done."

Coming fully into appearance Kushina Uzumaki spoke with a sense of serenity that was rare in the ninja world. "Have faith in her. She has great potential sealed within her. Was I any different before you were sealed in me?" With a scoff the fox turned away and said bluntly. "We both know what is coming. I doubt nothing short of all the villages gathering can stop what is coming." With that same serene smile Kushina looked at the fox and said. "Don't worry while you were busy I used the opportunity to leave a gift in Naruto's subconscious." Looking at her surprised he said with genuine concern. "Are you sure that was wise? When the time comes for him to challenge me for my power he will need all the power you can lend him. You know I will not show even him mercy when the time comes." Never loosing that smile she said happily. "And that is what I love about you Kurama."

As the light in the mindscape faded signaling that Naruto was awakening. The fox's voice rang out calm and clear. "You are still the only one to figure out my name."

In the world of the waking Sakura fought to regain her senses. It was with a jolt that she realized it was well past morning. When the events of the previous night came back to her she looked at her teammates with worry. Little had changed since last night. The seal on Naruto's stomach was gone. Making Sakura believe it was all a dream brought on by stress and exhaustion. While Sasuke's fever had started to go down. As all this happened she didn't know that a fight was only moments away. She was about to go look for water for the both of them she when she froze. For standing at the end of the massive branch was three enemy ninja. Baring the symbol for the hidden sound village. They looked at her like a predator eyes their prey. With a dark chuckle the leader of the group said.

"About time she finally noticed use. Time to die little girl." With that Sakura Haruno was in for another fight for her life. Only this time she had the tools to survive this time. All she had to do was use them.

Well there is the first chapter done. I didn't plan to use that much from bleach. Just the method that makes menos hollows. I always thought that would be a great means to make tailed beasts. They are chakra and energy cannot be created or destroyed. Merely changed from one state to another. I never did like most Naruto bloodline stories because of that. 'Oh I'm a great and powerful demon but I'm only now giving you a bloodline just because you found out I'm like a leech in your body.' Yeah that never stood with me. So I made him living chakra that can change other chakra. Allowing him to give her this kind of semi bloodline. Her kids may inherit it they may not. It is a sort off mutation. Like the firsts wood style bloodline. While the seal keeps him from giving it to Naruto. The reason the fox seemed so bipolar in Sakura's mind is because the fox is literally hundreds of thousands of minds fused into one. With a single mind as the core. In this case Ichigo from bleach. Now if anyone has any ideas feel free to send them. I was planning on making her a crystal and lava style mistress. But I am open to suggestions. Also try and guess what Kushina hid in Naruto's mind. I'll give you a hint, Yoruichi.


End file.
